This project involves the support of the Clinical Research Unit of 10 beds at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. This Unit is used for hospitalization of patients for clinical research by the various departments associated with the Health Center of the University. An example of some of the projects which are being studied are as follows: Plasma Insulin Binding Capacity of Brittle Diabetes; Neutrophil Kinetics; Fluid and Electrolyte Metabolism in Myxedema; Effect of Thyroid Stimulation on Triiodothyronine Metabolism; Intestinal Absorption in Progressive Systemic Sclerosis (Scleroderma); Evaluation of Hypotensive Agents; Factors Affecting Urinary Cyclic AMP Excretion; Effect of Re-establishment of Normoglycemia on Pancreatic Insulin Reserve; Mechanisms of Blood Pressure Elevation in Chronic Renal Parenchymal Disease and Renal Failure.